Trigun Unlimited
by Jet Krosswind
Summary: (Chapter 2 is Up!) Two mercenaries fight for cash and meet Vash the stampede
1. Comrades In Arms

Trigun Unlimited

By: Jet Krosswind

This is a "continuation" of Trigun set 85 years after the TV show. Please keep in mind the first chapter has little to relate with Trigun except for a mention of Vash, but he WILL be in chapters to come.

Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to Trigun (I wish I did)

I do own the rights to Jet Krosswind and my friend owns the rights to Wrex Zero.

Chapter 1:  Jet and Wrex-Comrades in Arms

**-**The tale starts at Fort July on a quiet Friday night**.**

Wrex: (Seriously) Are you ready Jet?

Jet: (Pulling out his katana) Yes

-Explosions occur all over Fort July as the wall closest to Wrex and Jet completely blows off.

Jet: (Running forward) Lets move!

Soldier**: **(Panicky) There they are! Take them down!

Wrex:(Calmly fighting) You should run.

Jet:Did you find out where the colonel was?

Wrex: No not yet. 

-About an hour later…

Jet: (Grasping the neck of a soldier) Where is Colonel May?

Soldier: (Faintly) Section B on the 3rd floor.

Wrex: (Excited) Alright that's our guy!

Colonel May: (In his office talking to a captain) Find these two men and bring them to me!

Captain: Yes Sir

Wrex: (Impatiently) Man this sure is taking a while isn't it Jet.

Jet: (Grasping the mouth of Wrex and pulling themselves in a closet) Shhh. Soldiers are coming.

Wrex: (Muffled) Let me go!

-Soldiers open the doors along the hall until they open the closet where Jet and Wrex are hiding. They see them crushed together, because the closet is too small.

Jet: (Weakly) Ughhh… I thought I was going to die!

Wrex: (Weakly grabs a mop and hits a soldier with it)

Jet: (Tackles a guard leaving the closet) 

Wrex: (Pulls out his sword) Ok Jet lets go.

Jet: (Pulling out his sword) Right.

-The Colonel's personal captain and twelve guards briskly run down the hall and see Wrex and Jet; as they attack each other Jet and Wrex clearly have more skill with swords than the soldiers with rifles. Jet does an overhead swing to finish the last soldier on the left, as Wrex pummels the last soldier on the right with a spinning swing.

Jet: (Tired) Whew. Ok … Here is the colonel's room.

Wrex: (Sarcastically) Yeah if there is anything left of him.

-Wrex and Jet swiftly bust into the room and Wrex grabs the colonel.

Jet: Ok lets get our money

Colonel: (Surprised) Money?

Wrex: (Sarcastically) Yeah, do you think we would take over an entire fort for kicks?

Jet: Ok Wrex lets take him back to Ken.

-Jet and Wrex take the colonel to Ken, the man who gives them bounties they can get for money.

Ken: Ok I can give you 50,000 double dollars for him.

Wrex: (Looking to Jet who nods) Ok deal.

Ken: (Quickly) Hey, I heard Vash the Stampede, or someone like him is entering a quick draw contest.

Jet: (Extremely Surprised) What? Vash the Stampede? How do I enter the contest?

Ken: (Confused) Well… I have a form right here.

Jet: (Grabby) Mine mine!

Wrex: (Laughing, elbows Jet knocking him on the ground) Settle down Jet.

Jet: (Recovering) What did you do that for?

-Jet takes Wrex down as they begin to fight. Ken is sitting there laughing the entire time. Ken finally decides to break them up.

Jet: (Angrily) Ok lets just enter the contest so we can meet Vash ok?

Wrex: (Angrily) Ok fine.

-Later that week in September City Wrex and Jet train for the quick draw contest.

Jet: (Pulling a gun out over and over again) If Vash is who the legends tell about then…

Wrex: (Interrupting) Then what?

Jet: (Crying) Then we don't have a chance!

Wrex: (Laughing and training) Oh boy, if you're right I need you to and I to start quick drawing with rubber bullets.

-Jet and Wrex stand facing each other with the most serious faces. They tell each other they will draw when the clock hits 12:00 in one minute. The clock rings and they shoot. Wrex has been hit and is on the ground.

Wrex: (Yelling) Darn! I'm lucky it was rubber.

Jet: (Helping Wrex up) With the contest drawing near we don't have much time left to practice.

Wrex: (Recovering) I'm not meant for a gun Jet. Lets go one more time.

-The comrades line up again, this time Wrex is trying not to get shot again. The clock rings and this time Jet is on the ground.

Jet: (Yelling) Ouch!

-Just as Wrex is about to help Jet up a man in a worn out brown cloak and blonde hair helps him up. The man had a beard and an earring.

Man: (Calmly) You should try to be more careful next time you try this, its quite dangerous.

Jet: Yeah I know.

Man: (Calmly) Are you going to be in the quick draw contest?

Wrex: (Joining in) Yes we are.

Man: (Leaving and talking) Ok see you there!

Wrex and Jet: (Confused) Huh who is he?

Ok that's it for Chapter One. Please review the story after you read it. And make sure you check out my friend's stories. (Wrex Zero). I will have Chapter Two up soon! 

Oh yeah, thanks Wrex for letting me use your character!


	2. The Quick Draw Contest

Trigun Unlimited

By: Jet Krosswind

Disclaimer:I do not own the rights to Trigun (I wish I did)

I do own the rights to Jet Krosswind and my friend owns the rights to Wrex Zero.

Chapter 2: The Quick draw

-Jet and Wrex are awaiting the start of the quick draw contest. They get in line to enter.

**Jet:** After two weeks of practice we really honed in our skills.

**Wrex:** Yes, except for the fact that we have never used guns before. (Show entry form)

-Round One begins with Jet and a huge man with ammo belts everywhere on him.

**Wrex: **(Cheerfully) Go get'em Jet!

**Jet: **(Seriously to himself) If I plan to meet the legendary gunman I better stay in the contest more than just the first round

**Muscular Man: **(Boastfully) With my skills you should give up now wimp!

**Jet: **(Lightly laughing to himself) Ready? (Both face each other)

**-The judge signals it is okay to draw when ready… They both draw**

**-The gun smoke clears to reveal that the muscular man was shot in the leg.]**

**Judge: **(Loudly) The match is over… The winner… Jet Krosswind!

**Jet: **(Shows a sign of relief) Whew!

**Wrex: **(Scared) Oh God, I'm up next. (Stand up and finishes his beer)

**Jet: **(Holsters his weapon and sits down with a beer)

**Judge: **(Loudly) Wrex Zero! (Pauses) Um, Marcus! (The man from chapter one stands up.)

-The two men line up.

**Marcus: **(Calmly) Why hello again Wrex Zero.

**Wrex: **So your name is Marcus?

**Marcus: **(Pauses) Um, yes. Yes it is.

**Wrex: **(Loading his weapon) Ok Judge I am ready!

**Judge: **(Loudly) Right, you may draw when ready.

-They draw and instantly Wrex is down instantly and his left arm is bleeding. The speed of Marcus is amazing.

**Jet: **(Standing up) Damn

-First aid arrives to help Wrex.

**Wrex: **(In pain) Damn Marcus! 

**-Wrex is moved to the hospital**

**Judge: **Ok next match…

-Other matches occur with many other injuries for unfortunate contestants.

**Jet: **Where did you learn to shoot like that?

**Marcus: **(Cleaning his silver revolver) I taught myself a long time ago. (Silence)

**Jet: **With that gun it must be difficult to draw. (Marcus laughs)

**Wrex: **(At the hospital) Ouch, please not another shot.

**Nurse: **Anymore lip and I will give you the rest in your ass! Got it?

**Wrex:** (Quickly) Ok ok ok ok I'll be quiet.

**Jet: **(Meditating)

**Marcus:** (Shaking Jet abruptly) Come on you and I are next.

**Jet: **(Stands up)

**Judge:** (Loudly) Ok semifinals Match 1. Mr. Marcus versus Mr. Krosswind. Assemble in the quick draw area promptly.

-The hospital is overlooking the quick draw area. Wrex sees something suspicious going on ontop of the roof. 

**Wrex:** (Puzzled) What are those guys doing on the rooftop. (Thinks) Damn!

**Wrex: **(Loading his gun) Those guys are aiming at Jet and Marcus (Holds his injured arm)

-Wrex opens the window and begins to yell, trying to get the attention of Jet.

**Jet: **(Unaware) Ok ready to start?

**Wrex: **(Now firing) Jet, bandits!

-Jet hears and takes cover behind an ice cream cooler. Automatic gunfire pours from the roof.

**Wrex:** I need to help them out down there, but how will I get down? 

**Marcus: **It's the MoonDeath bandits, They found me!

**Jet: **Just who the hell are you?

**Marcus: **(Silent) 

-Firing from Jet and Marcus continues as Wrex jumps from the hospital window.

**Wrex: **(Falling) I'm gonna die! Why did I jump out the window?!?!?

**Jet: **(To himself) I wish Wrex was here to back us up. (Fires three shots, reloads)

**Marcus: **Where is your friend? (Shoots and hits a bandit)

**-Wrex hits the ground right next to Jet and is unconscious **

**Jet: **(Surprised) This wasn't what I meant.

-The bandits hit the ice cream cooler which bust the lock off it leaving the temptation of ice cream to Jet. Jet reaches into the cooler, but cannot reach the ice cream because gunfire has hit all around the cooler.

**Jet: **(Pulling his arm back) Ok, bandits no ice cream. ( Fires frantically)

-Many bandits have died due to the expert marksmanship of Marcus.

**Marcus: **(Hesitating) Ok, get your friend out of here!

**Wrex: **(Regaining consciousness) Where the hell am I?

**Jet: **You're in the middle of a gunfight Wrex, but you and I gotta get out of here.

**Wrex: **Right

-Running away, Jet is shot in the shoulder.

**Jet: **(Yelling to Marcus) You are sure you will be ok? (Holds his arm)

**Marcus: **Yes just go!

-Wrex and Jet run until they are clear of fire.

**Jet: **(Overhearing the bandits) 

**Bandit: **Get him! Get Vash the Stampede!

**Wrex and Jet: **Vash the Stampede?!?!?

-Marcus aka Vash the Stampede finishes off the rest of the bandits, and returns to Jet and Wrex.

**Wrex: **(Surprised) So are you really Vash the Stampede?

**Vash: **(Loudly) The man who will slaughter the innocent, does the most evil of evil deeds with the price of 60 billion double dollars on his head; Yes I am that man (Poses and grunts)

**Wrex and Jet: **(Stunned)

**Vash: **So, Jet do you want that bullet to come out?****

**Jet: **Oh yeah I better get it taken out.

-Jet quickly has the bullet taken care of. He grabs his katana and heads out the front door.

**Wrex: **(Waiting) Beautiful sunset, right? (Straps his sword on)

Jet: Sure is Wrex. (Feels his bandage)

Wrex: Where is Vash?

Jet: Didn't he say something about a bus?

Wrex: (Looking around) Ok lets go to the bus stop.

Vash: One ticket to December Town please.

Ticket Woman: (Happily) Here you are (Hands the ticket) Enjoy the ride!

Jet: (From a distance) Wait Vash!

Vash: I thought you two would come.

Wrex: So, where are you going?

Vash: December Town if you want to come

Jet and Wrex: (Smiling) Alright!

That's it for Chapter Two, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review this chapter after you are done. And make sure to review my friend (Wrex Zero) and his stories about Wild Arms. I will have Chapter 3 up soon!


End file.
